Una amarga traición
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Una chica tramara una venganza contra Serena por haberla derrotado y lo hara donde mas le duele a Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Amourshipping – Una amarga traición

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Romance, Drama, Venganza, Intriga

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se preparan para la Liga Pokémon y la Clase maestra respectivamente; cuando alguien trama una venganza contra Serena y hará lo peor por satisfacer sus deseos…

Capítulo 1: Pensamientos de odio y tramando mi venganza.

Después que Serena participara en el Gran Espectáculo de Ciudad Frey. Ya tiene las tres llaves para participar en el Gran Espectáculo maestro, sin dudas ella está muy feliz de que su sueño está cada vez más cerca de cumplirse y además su adorado Ash Ketchum está en camino de obtener su octava y última medalla para entrar en la Liga Kalos. Pero mientras una chica con la que se enfrentó Serena, está más que furiosa por haber perdido con ella; su nombre es Amelia y estaba a solo un paso de poder participar en la clase maestra, pero fue derrotada por Serena y ahora no puede pensar nada más que en la humillación que le hizo pasar _"Una novata sin talento, ni elegancia"_ según sus palabras así la describía, mientras la miraba con ira.

\- Serena, solo es una novata sin talento y elegancia, pero aun así ¿Por qué perdí contra ella? Yo soy la mejor, no ella – Amelia en sus pensamientos criticaba a Serena, por qué ella la derroto y con su típico aire de superioridad, mientras recordó su charla con Palermo.

" _Flashback"_

\- ¡No puedo aceptar esto! ¡Tuve un mejor performance que esa chica! – Amelia se puso a protestar con Palermo por la victoria de Serena y actuando de manera caprichosa. Pero Palermo le hizo ver lo que paso.

\- Pero has perdido, esa fue la decisión del público – Palermo sonó lo más honesta, aunque fuera un comentario brutal. En su mente Amelia, pensó que el público eran todos unos tontos por elegir a Serena antes que a ella, mientras Palermo fue más brutal con ella – No creo que debas hacer esto… – Palermo considero que Amelia no debería ser Artista Pokémon, a lo que Amelia protesto.

\- ¡Pero yo…! ¡Quiero ser la Artista que supere a Aria! – Amelia trato de explicar su meta, pero en su mente solo quería tener la atención que quería su enorme ego. Pero de nuevo Palermo le hablo a Amelia.

\- Con un solo paso no podrás hacerlo. El poder de superarte día a día está en ti – Fueron las ultimas que Palermo para Amelia, esperando que ella lo meditara y lo pusiera en práctica, pero no sospecho que Amelia lejos de meditarlo, se llenó de pensamientos de odio, ira y venganza.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

\- ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? Solo es una aficionada – Amelia miraba con desprecio a Serena, mientras la miraba bien y trataba de descubrir que la hacía tan especial – Pero sin dudas Palermo está equivocada, si, ella solo es una vieja tonta que no sabe lo que dice, esta tan vieja y senil que no distingue la perfección de lo que sea esa chica, las dos me molestan mucho – También en sus pensamientos insulto a Palermo porque según ella no tenía lo necesario para enfrentar a Aria, y justo en ese momento llego Ash.

\- Con que aun estas aquí Serena – Ash estaba buscando a Serena, después de que terminara el Gran Espectáculo de Ciudad Frey.

\- Si Ash, aquí andaba – Serena lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, pero ni ella, ni Ash notaron que Amelia los estaba viendo.

\- Bueno vamos, Clemont nos ha preparado un gran banquete para celebrar tu victoria, ven vamos – En ese momento Ash fue con Serena directo a la celebración, mientras Serena estaba feliz de ir con Ash, y en ese momento al ver la reacción de Serena al estar con Ash, Amelia entendió que era muy importante para Serena y ahí empezó a tramar algo.

\- Ya veo, así que él es tan preciado para ti; creo que se me ocurrió algo genial, bien Serena tú quizás me hayas arrebatado mi sueño. Pero ahora sé con qué desquitarme contigo, me las pagaras por esta Serena, no descansare hasta verte de rodillas ante mí – Al ver la química entre Ash y Serena, a Amelia se le ocurrió un plan para vengarse de Serena y que mejor que arrebatarle a Ash.

Mientras en su casa, Amelia estaba ideando como haría para poner a Ash en contra de Serena, sin dudas era tanto muy inteligente como muy caprichosa y egoísta, no se detendría hasta ver sufrir a Serena, ya después se encargaría de acabar con el prestigio de Palermo, sin dudas ellas se ganaron el odio de Amelia, y no conocían los alcances de Amelia.

Mientras con nuestros héroes, se estaban preparando para ir directo a Ciudad Fractal para desafiar al Líder de Gimnasio Édel y así obtener la Medalla Iceberg, mientras con Amelia se le informo el destino del grupo de Ash, y esa se preparó para ejecutar su plan.

\- Bien, es la hora de seguirlos, debo prepararme para mi venganza – Amelia tomo sus cosas, sin dudas no estaba vestida como solía hacerlo. Estaba vestida con ropa deportiva del mismo color que su vestido normal y usaba una gorra de color blanco con purpura y usando un bolso de color lila claro. Mientras ella sabía bien la posible parada del grupo de Ash y sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Regresando con Ash y los demás estaban ansiosos de que Ash ya fuera por su octava medalla, mientras Ash y Serena conversaban.

\- Me alegra Serena que hayan al fin conseguido tu ultima llave de princesa, eres la mejor – Ash elogio a Serena por su logro en Ciudad Frey y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

\- Gra...gracias Ash, pero ahora es tu turno de conseguir tu ultima medalla – Serena agradeció el cumplido de Ash, mientras igual ella le recordaba lo que iba a hacer el.

\- Es verdad, ya solo me falta una medalla más y poder participar en la Liga Pokémon; estamos cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños – Ash sabía bien que quizás esta sería la medalla más difícil que pueda ganar, pero con su optimismo sabía que haría lo mejor para ganarla y que esta vez cumpliría su sueño junto al de su querida amiga Serena.

\- Tienes razón Ash, y yo te apoyare para que lo consigas, eres un gran entrenador – También Serena estaba segura de cumplir su sueño de ser Reina de Kalos y mostrándole su apoyo incondicional a Ash, del cual está enamorada.

\- Gracias, yo también te apoyare para que cumplas tu sueño, eres la mejor performer que he visto – Del mismo modo Ash le mostro a Serena cuanto la apoyaba y le dio un elogio a ella sobre lo buena que era.

Posteriormente llegaron a la Villa Pokémon para tomar un descanso antes de ir directo a Ciudad Fractal, mientras todos se divertían y comían a gusto, no notaron que Amelia estaba vigilándolos.

\- Tanta felicidad me enferma, pero ríe mientras puedas Serena, porque pronto mi venganza caerá sobre ti como fuego del cielo – Amelia miraba a los chicos con repugnancia, pero no perdiendo su objetivo, hacer que Serena sufra. Mientras ella seguía al pendiente.

Posteriormente Ash les dijo que iría a otro lado para entrenar en privado, por lo que Amelia vio su oportunidad para iniciar su venganza. Mientras ella seguía a Ash.

Después el llego al lugar, saco sus Pokémon y se puso a entrenar, pero lo que no vio es que Amelia estaba tramando algo.

\- Bien, es la hora de tramar mi plan – Amelia estaba mirando a Ash mientras el entrenaba, y volteo la vista directo hacia un Rhyhorn que pastaba tranquilamente, y ella tomo una piedra – Bien, esto será útil para la parte 1 de mi plan de 4 fases para vengarme de la tonta de Serena, discúlpame Rhyhorn, pero me serás útil – Ella tomo una piedra, para después lanzarle la piedra al Pokémon que al verla se enfureció, sabía bien que ella le aventó la roca y la comenzó a perseguir, su plan había comenzado.

Regresando con Ash seguía entrenando cuando de pronto se escuchó los gritos de Amelia.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! – Amelia estaba gritando mientras era perseguida por Rhyhorn, pero era parte de su plan para atraer a Ash, cuando fue corriendo a ver lo que estaba pasando, y se dispuso a rescatarla.

\- Oh no, debemos ayudarla Greninja – Ash entendió que la chica estaba en problemas y de inmediato envió a Greninja al rescate, mientras el Pokémon de agua espero la orden de su entrenador – De acuerdo Greninja, usa Shuriken de agua – En ese momento Ash le dio su orden a Greninja, el cual le dio el ataque a Rhyhorn que lo ahuyento, y Amelia fingió caer al suelo. Ash se acercó a verla como estaba.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Ash se acercó a la chica que estaba en el suelo y sin sospechar que era Amelia, mientras la chica actuó.

\- Sí, estoy bien; gracias por salvarme de ese Rhyhorn – Amelia falsamente le agradeció a Ash, mientras ella se ponía de pie, lo miro y pensó – _"Que empiece el juego"_ – Amelia en sus pensamientos sabía que el plan de su venganza había iniciado.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Amourshipping – Una amarga traición

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Romance, Drama, Venganza, Intriga

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se preparan para la Liga Pokémon y la Clase maestra respectivamente; cuando alguien trama una venganza contra Serena y hará lo peor por satisfacer sus deseos…

Capítulo 2: Primeros pasos para lograr mi venganza.

Amelia está resuelta a hacer pagar a Serena por la humillación sufrida en Ciudad Frey, y ahora que sabe de qué a ella le gusta Ash, se prepara para ponerlo en su contra y espera que Serena sufra por ello, ahora se encuentra con él, pero el joven entrenador Pokémon no sospecha nada…

Después que Amelia fingiera estar en peligro, Ash presuroso fue a su rescate, mientras el inspeccionaba si ella estaba bien, no sospechaba que era Amelia.

\- Sí, estoy bien; gracias por salvarme de ese Rhyhorn – Amelia falsamente le agradeció a Ash, mientras ella se ponía de pie, lo miro y pensó – "Que empiece el juego" – Amelia en sus pensamientos sabía que el plan de su venganza había iniciado.

\- Espero no te hayas lastimado, ese Rhyhorn se veía muy enojado – Ash seguía inspeccionado a Amelia para que no estuviera herida, mientras en ese momento ella se presentó.

\- Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado; pero soy Amelia – En ese momento la chica se presentó ante Ash y este la reconoció.

\- Tu eres…esa chica que se enfrentó Serena en Ciudad Frey…tu eres… - Ash estaba sorprendido al reconocer a la chica que se enfrentó a Serena en su último Pokémon Performance, ella lo confirmo.

\- Si, esa soy yo – Amelia fingiendo una sonrisa lo confirmo.

\- Vaya, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sin dudas el Ketchum estaba sorprendido de verla y más charlar con ella, y le pregunto sobre sus razones de estar ahí.

\- Pues escuche que eras Entrenador Pokémon, y tenía ganas de seguirte hasta Ciudad Fractal y verte ganar contra el Líder de Gimnasio – Las palabras de Amelia decían una cosa, pero en su mente era realmente fría y siniestra, dado que tenía en mente su venganza contra Serena.

\- ¿Enserio? Vaya, eso es asombroso – La emoción de Ash era notoria, nunca pensó que una Artista Pokémon ajena a Serena, estuviera entusiasmada con él, pero afortunadamente él no tenía idea del plan de Amelia.

\- _"Como habla y habla, es muy molesto; pero no me importa, lo que sea que haga sufrir a esa tonta de Serena, bien valdrá la pena"_ – En sus pensamientos, Amelia encontraba muy molesto y no comprendía como Serena se fijó en él, pero le dio poca o ninguna importancia, su único deseo era la venganza. Mientras en ese momento Serena apareció para llamar a Ash para almorzar.

\- ¡Ash! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya es hora de almorzar! – Con fuerte voz, la peli miel estaba llamando a Ash, en ese momento Amelia sabía que aún era muy pronto para mostrarse a Serena, por lo que preparo algo para irse sin que su odiada némesis la viera.

\- _"Maldición, ya apareció mi némesis, pero aún es muy pronto"_ – Amelia se sintió incomoda de oír a Serena, pero sabía que aún era muy pronto para atacar a Serena, es ese momento ella se puso de pie y se fue – Nos vemos luego Ash, y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda – Amelia de despidió de Ash a su distancia.

\- Si, nos veremos pronto y cuídate – Ash se despidió por el momento de Amelia.

\- Si, nos veremos pronto; más pronto de lo que tú crees, idiota – Sin dudas Amelia ya tenía su plan en marcha, y sabía que el ingenuo de Ash no tenía la más mínima idea de que él era parte de su maquiavélico plan. Y en ese momento Serena llego con Ash.

\- Ah, eres tu Serena ¿Pasa algo? – Ash vio como Serena llego con él y preguntándole si pasaba algo.

\- Si, que Clemont dice que ya es hora de almorzar, así que tomate un descanso de tu entrenamiento y come algo – Serena le informo a Ash que era hora de tomarse un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento y Ash le hizo caso.

\- Tienes razón Serena, además no puedo estar con el estómago vacío mientras entreno, vamos – Ash sabiendo que no había comido algo desde hacía un rato y ya le estaba dando hambre, por lo que el sin dudarlo acepto.

\- Bueno, vamos que de seguro Clemont esta preocupado – Serena con una sonrisa fue al lado de Ash, para juntos ir a almorzar con Clemont y Bonnie, pero lo que no veían es que Amelia los estaba siguiendo muy de cerca a una distancia prudente para que no la vean.

Mientras volviendo con Clemont y Bonnie, estaban ya alimentando a los demás Pokémon, mientras Bonnie muy cuidadosamente los limpiaba y mimaba, cuando en ese momento llegaron Ash y Serena.

Entonces los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y estaban comiendo, mientras lo hacían Serena amablemente se propuso a ayudar a Ash con su entrenamiento y este acepto la amable propuesta de ella, mientras Bonnie los miraba con cara de saber bien lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ash, se ve que no entiendes – Bonnie hablaba para sí misma y al parecer ya dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba entre él y Serena, cuando Clemont la escucho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiende Ash? – Clemont estaba confundido ante la acción de su hermana menor.

\- Tu tampoco lo entenderías Onii-Chan – Sabiendo que Clemont era un aficionado a la ciencia, no entendería lo que pasaba con Ash y Serena. Mientras Ash converso con Serena.

\- Sabes, ya pronto estarás en la Master Class, yo sé que darás lo mejor de ti ahí, eso lo sé. Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte – Ash le dio ánimos a Serena para la Master Class, y sabia lo buena que era.

\- Gracias Ash, y yo también te estaré apoyando en la Liga Pokémon, porque para mí eres el mejor entrenador Pokémon que jamás haya visto – También Serena le expreso a Ash su apoyo incondicional, y asegurándole lo excelente entrenador que era.

Mientras todos reían y se divertían, pero no veían que Amelia los seguía viendo a la distancia y no sabía que fue lo que Serena le vio a Ash, pero no le importaba; solo deseaba su venganza y no le importaban las consecuencias que esto le trajera.

Posteriormente el grupo paso la noche en el Centro Pokémon, mientras Amelia igualmente de alojo ahí, aunque para ella ese lugar era de poca categoría. A la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que Ash se había levantado primero que los demás; por lo que vio la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse a él y poder ejecutar la parte dos de su plan de 4 fases para poner a Ash en contra de Serena. Mientras él estaba entrenando con Hawlucha y Greninja, Amelia se apareció por detrás para saludarlo.

\- Hola Ash, buenos días – Amelia fingiendo una sonrisa se acercaba a Ash para saludarlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si eres la chica de ayer! – Ash se sorprendió de ver a Amelia que aún estaba por aquí.

\- Si, por lo que veo estas entrenando duro – Fingiendo ser lo más amable que le fue posible, Amelia noto lo que Ash estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- En efecto, tengo que prepararme adecuadamente con este Líder de Gimnasio, porque según me han contado es muy difícil de vencer – Con su optimismo de siempre, Ash estaba dispuesto a no dejarse ganar por la adversidad. En ese momento para ganarse la confianza de Ash, Amelia tenía algo en mente.

\- Si tu quieres, puedo ayudarte, claro si a ti te parece bien – Amelia sabía muy bien cómo ganarse la confianza de Ash y era haciendo lo que más le gustaba a él. Ash estaba sorprendido de que una desconocida, mas ella siendo una artista Pokémon se ofreciera a ayudarlo a entrenar.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Enserio quieres ayudarme a entrenar? – Sin dudas para Ash era toda una sorpresa que una chica como Amelia deseara ayudarlo a entrenar. Mientras Amelia le fingía algo de decepción.

\- Entonces ¿No quieres que te ayude? – Amelia lo miro con ojos vidriosos, pero Ash la calmo.

\- Si, estaría más que agradecido si me ayudas; gracias por tu ayuda – Ash rápidamente calmo a Amelia y accedió a que ellos entrenaran.

\- Bueno, empecemos por favor – Amelia acepto entrenar con Ash.

Mientras ella saco a su Espeon y su Dragonair para comenzar a entrenar con Ash, sin dudas en ese entrenamiento Amelia vio de primera mano las buenas habilidades de Ash como entrenador Pokémon y ahí cambio la primera impresión que tuvo hacia él, sin dudas Ash también se estaba divirtiendo mientras estaba entrenando con Amelia. Después de eso, ambos charlaron un poco.

\- Eso fue asombroso Amelia, eres una buena entrenadora, me has dejado sorprendido – Ash alabo las buena habilidades de Amelia después de su entrenamiento.

\- Tu también lo hiciste genial Ash, eres muy bueno _"Sin dudas eso cambia mi primera impresión de ti, eres más asombroso de lo que pensaba"_ – Amelia también elogio a Ash por sus habilidades, pero en su mente ella estaba sabiendo que se equivocó al juzgarlo predeterminadamente.

\- Sin dudas la Medalla Iceberg será mía, gracias por tu ayuda Amelia; ahora volveré con mis amigos – Ash sabía que gracias a su entrenamiento con Amelia podría ganar su última medalla, pero cuando se disponía regresar con los demás, Amelia lo detuvo.

\- Espera un momento Ash, hay algo que tengo que decirte – Amelia detuvo a Ash de la mano para hablarle de algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Amelia? – Ash le pregunto a la chica sobre su sucedía algo. Cuando Amelia se preparó para continuar su venganza contra Serena.

\- Es sobre tu amiga, es sobre Serena – Amelia contesto que el asunto es Serena, pero Ash no tenía idea lo que tramaba Amelia.

Continuara…


End file.
